trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Othned
The Angrosians are a humanoid race found on the far side of the Klingon Empire based out of he world called Othned In the Starbase 600 game, the Angrosians started a war with the Federation that led them to being a protectorate of the UFP, developing over time into UFP members. General: Angrosians are Humanoids averaging 1.7 meters tall Averaging 75 kg Nature of Members: Angrosians are placental mammals, they have a gestation of nine months. They are Omnivorous. They can digest cellulose, but find it mostly a waste of time. The Angrosians have a woody-orange light-brown skin tone, but can be found in shades from white pine to mahogany. Their hair is green, a color which can change over time. This hair color comes from a symbiotic life form which does photosynthesis. An Angrosians who has lost these has flat white hair, which Angrosians find vaguely unpleasant. An Angrosians in this condition is unhealthy. The Angrosians have an aggressive set of symbiotic bacteria. These account for the Angrosian ability to digest celluslose if only poorly. Angrosians symbiotic bacteria can infect other species with various effects. Vulcan/Orion bio chemistry is poisonous to the bacteria, and so will not be infected. Humans and Klinzai can get skin rashes and other unpleasant infections. it is generally recommended to avoid intimate contact with Angrosians for this reason, Such infections are easily treatable. Ane gut fauna are deadly to the Angrosian fauna. Ane are required to dedicate under very controlled conditions on Onned or other Angrosian worlds. Ane gut microbes getting loose could be a disaster. Angrosians visiting Ane worlds are advised to get immunized against the possible infestation. Cross contamination is unlikely, but would be highly uncomfortable. In any Game System (D20, GURPS, Hero system) an Angrosian would be built like a normal human. Government: Representative Republic. The hidden Oligarchy/mercantilism pretending to be a Republic of the Onethed Empire was replaced with what is said it was after the Short War. The Federation reached out to the surviving members of the Browncoat rebellion, who rebelled for exactly that reason to help from the new government. Not all were pleased to be so tapped. the responsible minded did serve. Game Role: An issue Relative Influence: Minor, a self isolated star cluster that is just reaching out. Public or Secret?: Public, now. Publicly Stated Goal: We were Number One. Relative Wealth: A good sized star cluster. A third rate stellar power on its own. Group advantages: None over the normal sentient. Group disadvantages: About the same. Some what parochial and anti-Alien. Those who favor them: The Federation is Learning to. Those opposed to them: They have enough internal strife. Headquarters Location: Onthed is at 0.84/-12.7 Area of Operation: The Vers Cluster is due coreward of the Klingon Empire about 90 Light years away from the Klingon Frontier. The Malovids are between the Othned and the Klingon Empire. The Vers Cluster is composed of several smaller stars and red dwarves orbiting a blue supergiant star which is surrounded by a nebula. The nebula diffuses the light from the Blue Giant, creating a large habitable zone. The location smack in the middle of the Rishan Zone leaves people to wonder how natural it is. The Vers cluster contains several inhabited Othned planets. 5 core worlds, 9 developing worlds and 12 rim worlds. (27 Class M worlds, in total) The five core worlds have high population and technological bases. The 9 developing worlds have lower population and mixed technology. The rim worlds are inhabitable by Angrosians, but if you go out there, you're basically on your own. Angrosians on those world use beasts of burden and primitive tools, combined with what they can scrounge from the more affluent worlds. Poverty is endemic, but if if you work hard, get lucky and grease the right palms, you can make a fortune on the Rim. Public Face: Good people recovering form a bad stumble. Notable Members: Hal Alcoa -- Browncoat and tramp merchant (Smuggler). He was helpful to the USS Sigma Seven in tracking down and dealing with the Reaver issue. He returned with his ship and crew to Starbase 600. He is currently running the SS Phoenix a DS Olympic class mixed mode free trader. Rob Leebert -- Former General of the Browncoats who formed the transition government, and gladly laid the burden down once elections where held. Commodore James Church: Church was sent on a secret mission to destroy the Alien base. He took one look at Starbase 600 and surrendered on the spot. He was furious at the command authority for sending him on a suicide fool's errand. Well they had to destroy him and his crew on return anyway. They would have been contaminated. History: Angrosians come from a world they call "Oth that was". Oth was used up in a cyberpunk binge. The Angrosians built insanely large space arcs and fled to a star Cluster they named "Vers" They arrived in the Vers Cluster about 500 years ago and began colonizing and building up a civilization. The current Othned language is a Creole formed from the two most commonly spoken languages on "Oth that Was" Onthed hid the presence of Aliens from their people, by murder if they had to. Aliens that wandered into Vers and those that encountered them were killed. The official kant was that Angrosians were the only people. About 10 years ago there was major uprising against the Oligarchic government that pretended to be a Republic, votes were meaningless. The rebels called Browncoats were put down, and then largely ignored. No effort was even put into punishing them. Onthed continued its polices of hide the Aliens. This policy eventually led Starfleet into the Vers cluster. The attack of an Onthed battleship on an unarmed science station led to crisis. The Ane were ready to bomb them to the stone age. The USS Abraham Dannon was sent to diffuse the situation. It came down to a forcible overthrow of the current government and setting up the current one. Category:Races Category:Starbase 600 Category:UFP Space Category:Epiphany Trek Category:Planets